We Were Living Like We Should Be
by I'll Kick Your Muggle Ass
Summary: Sequel to We Were Together Finally. Their lives have changed in such a little amount of time. Change can be scary. Family can be scarier. And perfection is never needed when it's never actually mattered before, especially when your Hermione and Draco.


_**It's the final one, my friends. And I'm sad to say that the series is coming to an end. This last piece may seem a little boring but I saw this as the perfect way to end the We Were... Series. **Many would say that is was boring but I just wanted to wrap it up and show that their life goes on..._

_So I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

**We Were Living Like We Should Be**

"_What's it say?"_

"_Draco, you know if it doesn't matter what it says because we'll keep on working on this, right?"_

"_I know, Hermione but just tell me what the damn letter says!"_

"_Dear Mr Malfoy, we apologise for the… Our councillors have made decision and… You have been innocent in the council! You're innocent! Not guilty!"_

OOO – _**Three Months Later**_– OOO

"_Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do"._

"_Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do"._

"_You may now kiss the bride"._

_There was no cheering or crying or murmuring within the guests. But then again, that might be because there were no guests. No one was there to celebrate the joining of two families. No one had replied to the invitations that Hermione and Draco had sent out only a month before. No one had wanted to attend the wedding._

_It had nothing to do with time._

_Or the date of the occasion._

_They just didn't like that an Ex-Death Eater and a Gryffindor Golden Girl were in love. _

_To many, it was a disgrace for these two people to join together with romance._

_To Hermione and Draco, it was their happy ever after._

OOO – _**Approximately Eighteen Years Later**_– OOO

OOO – **Hermione** – OOO

"Mummy! Daddy! Hurry up!" Lyra yelled, waving her arms around in a panic as she ran ahead, "My first time going to school and I'm going to be late and it's going to be all your fault! If I miss this train, I swear that I will tell Uncle Theo and he'll tell you off".

My lips curved into an amused smile, watching as an irritated look, I was sure had been on my face when I had been running late for the train, crossed her childish features. She was so like me but not at the same time. With platinum blonde ringlets and bright, brown eyes, Lyra was the perfect mix of Draco and me. Draco often worried about the amount of boys he would be battling away from his middle child. This would be difficult for him, I knew that, but as his only daughter, his protective instinct was on overdrive. But our only daughter was too bookish, just like me. She loved to learn, just like me, and was instantly interested in new topics or information, just like me. My personality _and _intelligence but Draco's looks? She was going to be indestructible, I was sure of it.

"Lyra, slow down", I called out. "You know I can't walk as fast right now".

Waddling through the rushing crowd with a bulging belly and legs like an elephant's, I tried to keep an eye on her while I kept a tight hold of my three year old son's hand. His tiny legs were running clumsily beside me and I knew that he would fall soon so I bent down as far as I could and, ignoring the pain in my lower back, I scooped him up, holding him against my hip. Tiny but chubby arms clung around my neck as I stared at the blonde head of bouncing curls disappeared from my view, running in between the bodies that stood around the platform.

"Draco?" I looked to my left, "Can you go ahead and get her, make sure she's not just been trampled by the crowd?"

My husband nodded once, giving me a smirk, "Scorp, make sure no one steals your mother, please", and with that said, he practically shoved his way through the ground, not bothering to apologise to the complaining pedestrians.

Scorpius Malfoy was identical to his father when Draco had been eighteen. He had the Malfoy family's good looks with pointed features, high cheekbones and the smooth, nearly white locks. I had ecstatic to notice that he had inherited my tangled frizz of curls when his hair had gotten longer as a toddler.

"Alright, Mum?" He chuckled, slinging his arm around me to ruffle his little brother's hair, "Or are you worried that Lyra will forget to write?"

"Like you did, young man?" I nudged him with my elbow, laughing quietly, "And no, I'm not worried that she won't write. I'm worried she'll grow up too quick".

Orion wrapped his fist into my unruly curls, tugging lightly just as there was a sharp kick from inside. _Little buggers were working together to annoy me. _He was the only one who was the absolute image of me. His messy hair was the same shade of brown as mine, mixed with lighter and darker tones, too. Huge, doe-like eyes of the warmest shade of chocolate showed every emotion and thought that flashed through his intelligent mind. Freckles were sprinkled over his nose and cheeks, looking lighter with his slight tan.

"Mummy, tr-wain", he squealed, clutching my hair tighter, "and another one, too!"

"Yeah, there are many _trains_, Orion", I beamed at his interest.

It was then that Draco appeared through the people, Lyra perched on his shoulders. They didn't stop walking when they reached us but carried on to the barrier and passed through. Scorpius, Orion and I quickly followed.

OOO – **Draco **– OOO

I couldn't keep the smirk off of my face as I watched parents tug their children out of my way. Even after years, they still feared the man who had been a Death Eater for a short time during the War. There had been times in my life that I had feared for Hermione and our children, believing that my mistakes would be following them always. Scorpius had found it tough to be the first Malfoy heir attending Hogwarts with the children of other victims in the disastrous battle. He had to face the first son of Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter, and the insults that boy had been taught to call him. 'Son of a murderer' and 'traitor's boy' had been the two favourite.

I could still remember the many letters Scorp had sent me, most of them splattered with dried tears and the writing always smudged and frantic…

_Mum & Dad,_

_You know when you told me to stay strong and be the boy that you knew was inside me? I'm sorry to say that I have failed you. It's horrible to admit it but I actually have._

_James Sirius Potter is the worst boy I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. He's rude and relies on his friend's help in his studies in most subjects, except Quidditch, even though that isn't really a subject but still! Somehow he knows who I am and who you are, Mum. His dad was supposedly your best friend, correct?_

_Do you know what he called me yesterday? 'Traitor's Son'. That caught on quite quickly throughout Gryffindor but the other Houses just seem to ignore him and his friends. Wish I could do that. Most of the teachers are letting him off with things that I get detentions for (sorry Mum). It doesn't help that McGonagall is Headmistress and loves all the Gryffindor brats (again, sorry Mum). The rest of Slytherin are protecting me, though, and I'm glad for that. Iris Parkinson is a little mental but she'll do as a friend. Dominic Zabini–Greengrass is quite amusing, too._

_Anyway, enough about me and my life, how's Lyra? She must be missing me, huh? I'm just that lovable and such a great brother… You're missing me too, right?_

_I'll write again soon,_

_Scorpius_

He was some boy. Throughout the seven years he had attended Hogwarts, Scorpius had charged ahead, reaching every goal he had made and getting praise from almost all of his teachers. To my joy, he had reached Slytherin Quidditch Captain and Head Boy. Hermione had been just as proud, if not a little bit more. She was some mother.

"Daddy, I want to get down now", Lyra giggled, wiggling off of my shoulders only to be grabbed up by Scorpius, who started tickling her.

My searching eyes were dragged away from the awaiting train to my wife, who was glowing with pregnancy. Her right arm were wrapped protectively around Orion, eyes scanning the people around us like someone would leap out and snatch him up to take him away from her while her left hand rubbed soothingly against her rounded belly. Little Draco Junior was probably beating the womb like a drum.

How much I loved that woman was not shocking at all. She was the only one that would support me, except Blaise and Theo, in the case of my innocence in the war. Then she had given up her friends just because they didn't agree with her decisions or with what I was saying. That had been the same year I had proposed to her. Luckily, she had said 'yes'. Then a year after our wedding, we had Scorp.

"Hermione, dearest, why don't you give Orion to me? Have a rest?" I suggested, trying to keep my tone light encase mood swings got the better of her.

"I'm fine, Draco".

"Are you sure because I've heard all about-"

"Draco Malfoy, don't you go soft on me now!" Hermione whisper-yelled, eyes glaring and lips set in a tight line. "I'm keeping hold of _my baby boy_ and you're not getting a hold of him until we leave this station".

"What's the big deal?" I whined, beginning to hate the feeling of being scolded by my own wife. "He's _my_ boy, too".

Her eyes began to prick with tears then, filling me with guilt as soon as a single tear slipped down her reddened cheek. _Here comes the mood swings! _My arms wound around her waist and I pulled her towards me until her stomach was touching mine and Orion had a hand wrapped around my neck. Kissing her forehead softly, I let out a sigh when a stab of pressure came against my hip, telling me that not only was my wife upset with me but my unborn son was, too. To feel unloved by someone you hadn't properly met was such a terrible feeling, especially when that someone was your own flesh and blood.

"I'm sorry, love", I murmured, feeling my throat clog up with emotion.

She nodded slowly against my chest, "My fault, you're just trying to help me".

Orion felt the need then to give his input, "Mummy loves Daddy 'n' Daddy loves Mummy. Always".

"Yeah, honey, always".

Our little family bonding moment was ruined when an extremely familiar yell pierced the air followed by a girly sneer. We made our way towards our other two children, who looked to be arguing with a pair of teenagers, a black-haired boy and a redheaded girl.

"Go crawl further up your father's butt, Potter", Scorpius growled, moving a little further in front of his sister, "and tell your mess of a sister to stay away from mine or I'll give you something to make you even more like your father".

Potter's son, the one I believed to be James, chuckled humourlessly, "Oh right, Malfoy, 'cos your not a daddy's boy. Gods no! You're the Traitor's son, right? Always will be a mummy's boy".

The red-haired girl, who looked suspiciously like Weaselbee, scowled down at my daughter, "And we'll make sure you know whose daughter you are, hun. Don't you worry about that. You'll fit right in with all the other little weirdoes".

At that, just as the train's whistle blew and Lyra ran towards us to hug us all goodbye, James looked as if he had said something that Scorpius didn't seem to live too much.

And my eldest son punched him.

I must admit, I had never felt as proud as I had when I noticed the blood rushing down from the boy's nose to his chin.

OOO – _**Five Years Later**_ – OOO

"Shut up!" I yelled, staring in shock as Orion pounced on Aries, shoving the younger boy to the floor and began to repeatedly punch his face. "Stop it, both of you!"

Both boys began to scream, wrapping their hands around the other's throat and I knew that it wouldn't be long until one of them got seriously injured. With frustrated stomps, I knelt down beside them and grabbed on to Orion's wrists, drawing him away from Aries. It was then that I felt a knuckled fist collide with the underside of my jaw, causing my teeth to clash together, with surprising force.

"For the sake of Salazar!"

This was when I regretted allowing Hermione an afternoon in Diagon Alley so she could visit Scorpius at his potion-making shop. She had insisted on helping him since her job as a Healer was only part-time because of the children.

"You're disgusting!" Aries said snootily, wiping spit from his cheek from where his brother had spat.

"Well, at least I know I'm not a Squib like you! I have magic and I had it when I was your age", Orion yelled back, trembling in my grasp.

"I'm only five, you dolt! Mummy says I'm perfect the way I am and I believe her like I should, shouldn't I Daddy?"

"Yes, Aries, you should", I breathed, "but why are you two fighting again?"

They both scowled at each other before Orion spoke, "He's stupid! Can't even perform magic without destroying everything".

"Yeah, well, you're just jelly because I'm gonna be better than you".

Jelly? Oh right, _jealous._

"You've got to stop it", I told them, feeling my worry cease.

"That's hip-hypo-critic-_hypocritical_ of you! You and Mummy fight all the time!"

"Yeah! She called you a ferret-man!"

"And you called her a muddy person!"

My face fell at that but I grasped both of my sons by the hand, "Your mother and I love each other so much. We fight and argue because of that. We only want what's best for each other and sometimes that hurts because we disagree. You have to learn that, too".

Life had never been perfect and I was sure it never would be but these kids didn't need to know that. They were too innocent. Too childish to understand. Hermione and I were never going to be the perfect couple. We would never have the perfect family, either. No one was perfect; no one was even close to it.

_But what mattered was that our love fought through it all._

_We ignored the stares and whispers._

_We went on with each other._

_We raised a family._

_We had a life._

_We Were Living Like We Should Be._

* * *

**_So what'd you think? Was a good way to end? Was it like I thought some people would see it and it was actually boring? Or did you think something else about it? Tell me what you think and it'll be all good! (Hopefully, it'll be all good)_**

_I'd like to thank the people who Reviewed We Were Marked, We Were Split Up and We Were Together Finally:_

**_We Were Marked - _**_Twipotterfreak28 / Amethyst Skulkyrie Cain_

**_We Were Split Up _**_- Phoenix-or-the-fire / GossipQueen2000 / lupuslady_

**_We Were Together Finally _**_- Amethyst Skulkyrie Cain_

_I really do thank you guys (And the people who added it to their favourites, too)! This was only supposed to be a one-shot which quickly turned into a Series. If it weren't for you all asking for more, I would never have carried on!_

_Oh, and I've started a Community called **Even** **Muggles Love Draco And Hermione, **you should check it out and I'm looking for staff too so if you're interested, PM me and I'll add you as a member of Staff. Thanks, people!_


End file.
